


Christmas Together

by NightsFox



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Found Family, Freeform, Gen, Modern AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Urbosa is mentioned, but better than never i guess, it is kinda late, not focused on ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightsFox/pseuds/NightsFox
Summary: Zelda and her friends are invited to Urbosa's home for the Christmas. But with a small request.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Mipha/Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Christmas Together

_SLAM!_  
With a sudden movement, the door swung open and Zelda entered the house with a box full of Christmas ornaments. Mipha was following her with another box that contained Christmas decorations. "We are back!" Zelda shouted as she couldn't see if Link or Revali had noticed them returning. Actually, she couldn't see anything. Urbosa's ornament box was too big, blocking her view. Mipha on the other hand, had a smaller box, but being shorter than Zelda did not help the small Zora at all.

  
"Just in time!" Revali shouted back from the living room. "I'm finished with the tree."

"Great because we could use a little help." Zelda shouted again, not moving. It had felt like if she had moved just even an inch, everything in the box would fall. She took a glance on her right and saw Mipha was tiring her best to not let go of the box she was holding. She was looking down, considering putting it down apparently. No seconds had passed when they heard footsteps coming from the kitchen, and Zelda felt Link's hand touching her before he took the heavy box from her. Now she could see the Hylian boy with a cooking apron. She felt warmth on her cheeks but ignored it as she thanked him. He was no taller than her thankfully, so there was no chance of him seeing Zelda's blush. Mipha was putting the box she carried down when Revali came from the living room, his talons making clicking sounds on the wooden floor. 

He took the box from her hands, murmuring "I was not expecting Urbosa to own so many ornaments."

"And Christmas decorations." sighed Mipha. Obviously tired after the walk back from Urbosa's garage, which they didn't think would include two heavy boxes. "Thank you, Revali."

Revali didn't say anything, just nodding with his usual confident smile. This made Mipha smile wider, she loved his smile. They began walking back to the living room, where Zelda was asking Link about the Christmas Menu. They were standing in front of the tree, and the box was on the floor. Revali put the one he was holding next to the other. He turned to the two Hylians, listening to them. Well, actually to Zelda as Link didn't talk. He only nodded or shook his head as an answer. _Annoying_ , he thought. Mipha, however, was thinking different: _Adorable_. These two were adorable together. At first, it had hurt to see them together, but now it stung less. Mipha was happy to see her friend happy like that. Then she turned her eyes to the Rito. Revali was one of the reasons she was happier now. His support had made her stronger.   


Also, it had made her realize she didn't have feelings just for Link anymore. A certain Rito had stolen her heart.   


Revali cut their conversation half, "Are you going to talk about Christmas food for the rest of the day, or will we start decorating the tree and the house?"  


_Impatient as always_ , Mipha thought. She had learned during their friendship that he hated waiting for a task to be completed. It would make him stressed until it's done. Just like how it was now. Mipha smiled at him, "We still got a day to finish decorating." she reminded him.  


"True, Urbosa won't be back until Monday." Zelda added. She was right, Urbosa was away for the weekend. She had told them she had important stuff to take care of. Zelda had wondered where she was now. This year the snowstorm was blocking the roads to the city and made any flights impossible, which meant Urbosa wouldn't be able to leave the city. It also was the reason the four friends of the Gerudo woman were invited to her house. With only one request: to decorate the house and the tree -which the latter was in her storage hours ago.   


Link nodded, showing agreement to Zelda's words. "I know that, and it's the reason I'm saying that we should finish our work first and enjoy our free time later."  


He had a point, but nobody would tell him that. His ego was always on the top, no need to add onto it telling him how right he is. So instead, Zelda walked to the big box and picked an ornament. Link pointed to the kitchen before leaving the living room and Revali took some decorations from the other box and began decorating the room. Mipha joined Zelda in decorating the tree. It already had the lights on it. And a few ornaments thanks to the Hylian girl. 

Mipha and Zelda were chatting as they decorated the tree, their talking and laughs filling the room. When Mipha asked "What were your plans for Christmas, Zelda?" they were close to finishing their job.  


"I was planning to visit my father, celebrating it together just like every year." she answered with a smile. "How about you?"  


"Same as yours," Mipha took another ornament from the box, "Spending it with my family. With Sidon and my father." She turned to see the Rito with a comfy scarf. He was finishing the last touches. "And you, Revali?"  


He looked at the Zora with sweater briefly before answering, "Had no plans." Both Mipha and Zelda were not expecting this answer. Before anyone could say another word, Link entered the room humming a Christmas Carol and with a tray in his hands. On it was four cups of hot cocoa and some Christmas themed cookies. He put the tray on the small table and sat on Urbosa's massive couch, looking at them.   


"Are those Christmas cookies?" The Hylian girl asked before she joined him, she could never say no to cookies. Mipha looked at the tree for a second before joining them as well. It looked almost finished. They had left some ornaments in the box in case Link or Revali would like to join them. Revali was last to sit on the couch, he finished his work first. He looked around the room and admired his work. Link looked around as he took a sip from his cup. After a few ornaments, the tree would be decorated completely. The room decorations were placed perfectly. The living room felt warm and alive with all the golden, white, and red colors of the Holiday around. Soon the whole house probably would feel like that. Then he looked at his cookies. He had made some more of them, and few other baked goods too. He had saved the cinnamon rolls and cake recipes for the day of Christmas though. It also seemed he would have to make more cookies as they were becoming lesser with every passing second.  
He turned to his friends with a smile and thumbs up. They really had made an amazing job.   


"You also did a great Link, these cookies taste so good." Mipha said happily. Link smiled, proud of his work. He was glad his friends enjoyed his baking and cooking.  


"I'm glad all of you accepted Urbosa's request too." Zelda whispered after a few minutes of silence. "I thought I would end up alone this year."  
Link put his hand on her shoulder and gave her the most comforting smile. This made her heart beat faster, made her feel happier.   


"I didn't have anything better to do anyway." Revali said, but his voice sounded more friendly than usual.  


"I think the same, it's nice knowing I'll be able to spend Christmas with all of you." Mipha's voice was joyful.   


Zelda felt her heart warmer. She looked at her right, where Link sat. Then to her left, to Mipha and Revali. She smiled brightly. It felt as if she was with her family again.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays!


End file.
